Forever and always An Alphonse Elric Oneshot
by a13chan
Summary: Mallory has a crush on Al. Al has a crush on Mallory. What's stoping them from being together? When they find a kitten and are made to take it back, they discover that there is more to a person than meet the eye, and love, is forever and always. *FLUFF*


^.^ If you like it, or don't, please give me some feed back. I would like to improve my writting skills.

* * *

><p>"Awe! A kitten!"<p>

"It's cute, isn't it Mallory?"

"Al! I told you to stop sneaking cats in your armour!" Ed shouts, storming into the room.

Al and I pout.

"But it's so cute!" I exclaim.

"Yeah! And the poor thing was out alone in the cold!"

"IT'S SUMMER! IT'S WARM OUT!"

"But brother!"

"NO CATS!"

". . .Meany." I mutter.

"You're so mean big brother!" Al cries. I nod in agreement. Ed lets out a deep sigh.

"Take…The kitten..Back where you got it." He mumbles, walking out of the room.

I pout, then look up at Al.

"Let's go…"

He nods. "Ok Mallory." He picks up the little white kitten and walks outside with me.

"So where did you find the kitten?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I was walking home, and heard mewing in a near by alleyway. I walked over an found this little guy!" I smile.

"He's so small…I feel bad taking him back." Al nods.

"Yeah, but it probably has a mother looking for him."

I Nod, and then notice Al go all quiet.

"You miss her, huh Al?" I murmur. He nods.

"Yeah… A lot." He stops walking for a moment, then continues to walk, with me following right beside him. "But Brother and I are just concerned with getting our bodies back. I really hate not having a body…For all I know… I never did have a body!"

I frown.

"Al…you were real…you ARE real!"

"How can you be sure! For all I know, brother could have created me!"

"Al! I know you had a body! I was always with you, wasn't I?" I exclaim.

"Those memories I have of you and Brother might not be real ether!"

I sigh, giving up trying to talk sense into him.

"Let's just go return the kitten…" I mumble. I take the little kitten from his arms and continue to walk.

"…I'm sorry for saying that…are you mad at me now Mallory?" He asks.

"No Al…I'm not mad. I just wish you wouldn't say or even think things like that. If winry or Edward hears you talking like this, imagine how they'd react to it."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's fine.."I look down at the kitten.

"Mew…"I smile a tiny bit.

"Come on, let's get this little guy back where he belongs."

"Ok." We walk down the street, both of us not speaking, while the kittem continues to mew and purr. I look around, and up ahead, I see a narrow alley way.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah…The kitten was near the opening, so I could get him…I'm too big to fit back there to see if it had family.."

"I'll put him back." I state, shifting past him, and walking into the narrow space.

"Be careful!"

"Don't worry I will!" I call. I continue to walk down the alley. As I do, it starts to get darker and darker. "Wow..."I whisper. "You live in such a dark place?"

"Mew."

My eyes start to adjust to the dark, and I look around the floor. "It's so sloppy, dark and trashed back here…" I hesitate, then turn around and walk out of the alley with the kitten still in my arms. "Al! I can't let this poor little kitten go back to living in there!" I exclaim.

"What's back there?" he asks. I hand him the kitten and sit down against the wall.

"It's all dark..and it's full of trash. The poor kitten's mother isn't back there ether."

"What should we do with him then?" I think for a moment, then grin.

"Sneak him back with us of course."

"Ok!" He puts the kitten in his armour, then helps me up. I smile.

"Thanks Al." He nods. I start to walk, and as I do, I look up at the sky. "Hey…Al?"

"What is it?" He looks at me. I take a deep breath.

"I have a crush on this boy..And I'm not sure he likes me the same way." I say slowly, hesitating to look up at him.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" He exclaims. "Who wouldn't like you? You're funny, smart, kind, and pretty!" I blush faintly and smile up at him.

"You mean that Al?" I ask.

"Of course!" I hesitate.

"Alphonse, you're the boy I'm talking about…"

"Huh?" He stops walking and looks at me. "Why?" I blush a bit more.

"Because. You're really sweet, and nice…And helpful." I smile. "I've always liked you Al."

"How can you like me now? I'm just a suit of armour!"

"You're still you Al."

"But…How could you want to be with me, when I don't have a human body anymore!" I close my eyes and smile.

"Doesn't matter to me. I really hope you get your body back, but I'll care about you the way I do now no matter what. I'll stay by your and Edward's side."

"Always?" I open my eyes, and smile up at him.

"Forever and always Al."

"Mew!"


End file.
